Develop methods for automatic determination of Cardiac Isovolumic contraction period from nuclear scientigraphic data. Data from patients who have undergone scientigraphic angiography is analyzed. Coronary artery disease, normal volunteers, and Cardiomyopathy are disease groups being compared. Fourier analysis followed by application of 2nd derivative operator is used to determine isovolumic contraction period.